True Love Always
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Edward left in New Moon. Leaving Bella pregnant with Quintuplets. Now 120 years later she is a vampire and married with her one true love and has also Nonuplets. What happens when the Cullen's cross paths with Bella's new coven?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Author's Note 2: NOT a Bella/Edward Story**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my boyfriend. Thank you for always being there for me. This story is for you:) **

* * *

**Introduction**

Edward left in New Moon. Leaving Bella pregnant with Quintuplets. Now 120 years later she is a vampire and married with her one true love and has also Nonuplets. What happens when the Cullen's cross paths with Bella's new coven?

* * *

**Prologue: Part 1**

* * *

It had been 3 months since Edward left. Now she was taking a pregnancy test. She had a small baby bump but she still did the test. Bella counted 3 minutes then turned the stick over. It said POSITIVE. Bella couldn't believe it she was having a baby with a man she didn't really love anymore. She was glad he was gone. But now she was having his baby. She wasn't going to get rid of it. She didn't have the heart too. She would love it too the end. That's when she hears someone knocking at the front door. She walks down carefully and opens the door to find Angela tears in her eyes.

"Who is it Bells?" Charlie asks

"Angela, Dad", Bella replies to him

Angela looked bad. Bella knew she had to find out what was wrong.

"Ange what is wrong?" Bella asks

"Can I come in?" Angela asks

"Of course. Let's talk", Bella says leading her in to her bedroom, "What's wrong?"

"Ben came to see me", Angela says

Ben had disappeared 2 and a half months ago.

"We were intermit. He has changed a lot. He is hard and cold. I trust him but he scares me a bit and there is a whole in my heart when he is not with me", Angela says

Bella's eyes widen. It sounded like he was a vampire.

"What else happened?" Bella asks

"Well he got a call from someone. He had changed his number. He gave me it", Angela replies

"Can I have it?" Bella asks

"Why?" Angela asks

"We need to talk", Bella says shortly

"His number is xxxxxxxxxx", Angela says

Bella puts the number in and waits for Ben to answer.

"Ange?" he asks

"No it is Bella. We need to talk meet me at the…", Bella was interrupted by a gun shot

"Bella what is it I just heard a gunshot", Ben asks frantically

"I don't know. Angela and I are in my room. The door is locked. Charlie is downstairs. Can you come? I know what you are. Please help us", Bella says making sure her bedroom door was locked tight

"I will be there in 2 minutes. Hold on", Ben says hanging up

"What's going on?" Angela asks fear in her eyes

"I will tell you. But not now. We have bigger problems", Bella says nervously wondering if Charlie was ok

She didn't want to risk her baby to see if her father was alright. She just had to have faith that Ben would get here soon. She heard the back door slam open and a growl. A vampire growl then a thud.

"Angie, Bella it is safe", Ben says from the other side of Bella's door

Bella unlocks the door not surprised but his red eyes.

"Charlie?" Bella asks

"He has been shot. It doesn't look good. He is breathing but where he was hit I don't think he will survive. The guy who shot him is dead. I killed him. The others I am with are with me", Ben says

Bella quickly goes down the stairs.

"Daddy", Bella says kneeling down beside him there was a lot of blood

A vampire woman was next to Charlie as well.

"Bells", Charlie rasps

"It is going to be ok Dad", Bella says

"I need to change him. He is my mate. I can feel it. You know about us child?" the woman asks

"I do. I am pregnant with a vampire's baby. It seems to be a normal pregnancy. Change my Dad. I can't loss him", Bella says

"Change him Kirsteen", an older woman says, "He is my son"

"Mum?" Charlie asks

"Yes dear. Don't worry we will look after all of you. Your father is on a hunt but he will look after you too", Helen Swan says kneeling down next to Bella and putting an arm around her in support

"Charlie this will hurt but you will be able to stay with your daughter and mother", the vampire Kirsteen says

"Do it. I can't leave them", Charlie rasps

Kirsteen nods and bites Charlie's neck pushing venom into his body she also does his wrists and ankles. Charlie stiffens but doesn't make a sound besides a gasp at the start.

"He is changing", Helen Swan says listening to the venom reach his heart

"What is going on?" Angela asked frightened behind Ben who was watching

"They are vampires", Bella says softly, "They just changed my Dad into one. It will take three days"

"You know he can't stay here anymore", a male vampire says

"I know. But I am going with him. I don't know what my pregnancy will turn out like. So I know we will have to fake my Dad's and mines death", Bella says resolved to the fact that her father was changing.

"Angie will you come with us? You're my mate and vampires mate for life. Please trust me", Ben begs

"They can be trusted Ange. And he is right Vampires mate for life. They don't leave each other. They physically can't", Bella says the truth getting up

Angela looks in Ben's eyes and could see the love in them.

"Ok. How do we fake our deaths?" Angela asks softly

"Let us handle that", another man says

"You will come with us. We will have to run. Ben will carry you, Kirsteen carry Charlie, Faith you carry Bella. We best set this house on fire", Helen Swan says

"Can I just grab a couple of things?" Bella asks

"Sure. I will come with you", Helen says wrapping an arm around Bella as they walk up the stairs, "I remember this house like it was yesterday"

"You're really my Grandma? How did you become a vampire?" Bella asks as she grabs a few things and puts them into a bag

"I will tell you later. But yes I am your Grandmother. My sweet granddaughter I have been watching over you. So has your grandfather. We are so proud of you. We know what that young Cullen did. We will support you with the baby. And when it is time for you to be turned at any age we will support your decision", Helen replies

"Thank you. I got what I need", Bella says one last look at her room

"Ok let's go", Helen says going back done the stairs with Bella

"Ready?" Kirsteen asks anxiously looking over Charlie

"Ready let's move the boys can handle this", Helen says taking Bella's bag

"May I carry you? I am Faith", Faith says

"Bella. You can just be careful I am pregnant", Bella says

"I will promise", Faith says gently picking Bella up

Everyone takes off out the back door running fast. In a couple of hours they arrive at a house in the woods.

"Where are we?" Bella asks as Faith puts her down

"Canada this is our seclusion house. There are plenty of animals here for us to hunt", Helen says hearing Bella

Angela looked a bit sick from the running Ben was holding her steady.

"Let's get Angela and Bella inside were it is warm. Don't want them to get a chill", Helen says

"I will turn on the heaters", Faith says as they go in

The house was 4 stories and beautifully decorated and furnished.

"Bella I will show you to your room. We will go shopping tomorrow", Helen says guiding Bella up the stairs

"This is a nice house Grandma", Bella says

"Thank you sweetheart. All rooms have king size beds so you will be comfortable and a bathroom each. Just in case we had humans here. This will be your room", Helen says opening a door

The room was purple and gold it was beautiful.

"This is so beautiful", Bella says, "Thank you Grandma"

"You're welcome dear. I will have Faith go shopping for food for you and Angela. We can talk later", Helen says

Bella puts her stuff in her room. And freshens up. Then goes downstairs where Angela was looking at Ben and Helen wirily. Ben was trying to calm her.

"Ange everything is fine they are safe. They have gold eyes", Bella says gently

"What does Gold eyes mean?" Angela asks

"It means they feed of animals instead of humans. They are called vegetarians", Bella says

"What about Ben? His eyes are red", Angela says

"He is a newborn vampire. His eyes will eventfully turn gold", Bella replies

That's when the door opens and an old vampire male comes in.

"What happened Helen?" he asks as she kisses him

"Our son was shot. He is changing now. It appears Kirsteen is his mate. The human next to Ben is his mate Angela and you already know our granddaughter Bella", Helen says

"Come here sweetheart I have waited to have my granddaughter in my arms too long", the vampire says

Bella gets up and goes into his arms he looked just like her father.

"It will be alright precious", her grandfather says kissing her head

"Thank you. Sorry about the crying hormones", Bella says pulling back

"It's fine. Let's sit down sweetheart. The family is approaching", he says leading her back to the couch and siting her in between himself and his mate

Faith comes in with lots of food.

"I hope you like what I got. Sarah has more", Faith says

The other female vampire comes in she had black hair and gold eyes.

"Put the food away. We have to explain for our new family members", Helen says

"Yes Grandma", Faith says going with the other female to what Bella expected to be the kitchen

The boys come in as the girls sit down.

"It is done", one says going over to Faith and pulling her into his lap

"Was it difficult?" Helen asks

"No Grandma it wasn't. And no one saw us", the other male says going over and pulling the black haired vampire into his arms

"Introduce yourself to our new family members. Bella you and your friend want to go first?" Helen asks gently

"I am Isabella Marie Swan. Please call me Bella", Bella says

"I am Angela Susan Weber. I know nothing of this world that Bella knows", Angela says nervously

"Now it is our turn. I am Helen Lillian Swan. Charlie's mother and Bella's grandmother", Helen says

"I am Geoffrey Charles Swan. Charlie's father and Bella's grandfather. Helen is my mate", Geoffrey says

"I am Ben Samuel Cheney", Ben says

"I am Everett Nixon", Everett says

Everett had blonde hair and gold eyes.

"I am his mate Faith", Faith says smiling gently at the two

"I am Flynn Nixon", Flynn says

Flynn had brown hair and gold eyes.

"I am his mate Sarah", the black haired female vampire says

"Nice to meet you. Do you mind answering some of our questions?" Bella asks

"We don't mind. But maybe we should wait for Charlie to wake up so we don't have to repeat ourselves", Geoffrey suggests

"I will call Charity and Damion to come, Christopher is out of touch at the moment", Helen says going to the phone

"Are you hungry Bella, Angela?" Faith asks kindly

"Yes I am", Bella says

"I am too", Angela says

"I will go and make you something", Faith says going into the kitchen with her mate Everett

"I got Charity she and Damion will be here in a couple of days. They are driving from Idaho to Seattle we are in need of new identities for Charlie, Angela, Ben and Bella", Helen says as Faith comes back with a fruit salad each

"Do you want to change you names in any way?" Geoffrey asks

"I think Angela at the moment she be Angel Susan Swan. She looks like Bella. They could be twins", Sarah suggests

"What do you say Bella? Angela?" Helen asks

"Sure. But can I be Isabella Helen Swan? I don't like Marie. She was my other Grandmother who was always nasty to me. Renee just couldn't see it", Bella asks

"Of course you can. Is that ok Angela?" Helen asks

"Ok. I always felt Bella was a sister anyway", Angela replies finishing eating

"I will send your photos to Seattle tonight. You will have new IDs soon", Geoffrey says

"Thank you Grandpa. I am tired I am going to bed", Bella says

"Sleep is good for the baby. When Charity comes she will be able to check the baby. She is a doctor. She has equipment here", Helen says smiling

"Thank you. Goodnight everyone", Bella says going up to her new bedroom

* * *

_2 and 1/2 days later…_

* * *

Angela had relaxed in the 2 and ½ days she had been with Bella's grandparents and the family. She was enjoying herself being with Ben. Charity and Damion had arrived and introduced themselves.

"Do you want me to check you out Bella?" Charity asks

"Yes please", Bella says

Bella gets up with Charity and her Grandma and they go to an office on the ground floor. Lexie helped Bella on to the table and got the ultrasound machine out. Before they could start they hear a growl.

"Charlie just woke up. The boys and Kirsteen are taking him hunting", Helen says to Bella hearing what was going on outside

"Ok let's have a look. What was the day of conception?" Charity asks

"September 12th", Bella says

"And today is December 20th so your just over 3 months pregnant. We should be able to see the baby", Charity says

Charity puts the gel on Bella's stomach and has a look taking a few pictures her eyes widen.

"You are having more than one baby", Charity says to Bella

"Twins?" Bella asks

"No Quintuplets. 5 babies. Vampire sperm is strong and will make you have multiple babies", Charity says

"Can you tell the gender?" Bella asks

"Not yet. They are still small. I will run into town later and get your some medication that is good for the babies. Everything looks fine your due date is June 12th 2006", Charity says

"Thank you", Bella says as her Grandmother helps her of the table

They walk into the living room.

"The boys will be back soon", Faith says

"Sarah, Faith go in front of Angela. Geoffrey and I will be in front of Bella. Let's see Charlie's control. The boys are ready to hold him back if he loses control", Helen says, "But I don't think he will"

The boys and Kirsteen come through the door. Bella looks at her vampire father holding her breath. Does he remember her? Will she still have a father?

"Bells", Charlie says red eyes locked on her behind his parents

"Daddy", Bella says

"I am in control. I want to hug my daughter", Charlie says to Ben, Everett, Flynn, and Damion who were holding him

"Let him go", Helen says stepping from in front of Bella

Bella runs into her Dad's arms he carefully hugs her. Her tears wet his shirt.

"Shh it is ok Baby Girl. I am here now. I am alright", Charlie says to her

"Sorry hormones", Bella says wiping her eyes

"What do you mean hormones?" Charlie asks

"Don't worry Dad", Bella says

"Charlie my sweet boy", Helen says going over

"Mum? I thought that was just a dream", Charlie says hugging her

"I am here. We are all vampires but Angela and Bella", Helen says letting go

"Dad?" Charlie asks spotting his father

"Son. I am very proud of you", Geoffrey says

"What is going on? I know I am a vampire and Kirsteen's mate. But I need to know what else", Charlie says

"Story time then. We promised Angela and Bella this. Everyone sit down", Helen says going on the couch with Bella and Geoffrey

The others take seats Charlie surprisingly pulled Kirsteen into his arms.

"Who wants to go first?" Ben asks

"I should go. Dad it is time I told you the Cullen's were vampires", Bella says

"You dated a vampire?" Charlie asks

"Yes. I knew they were vampires a couple of weeks into me coming to Forks. Edward saved me from Tyler's van that had slipped on the ice. He also saved me from some thugs in Port Angeles and took me out for dinner. In the car I confronted him about being a vampire. He admitted it. We started dating after that…", Bella tells the story and they all growl at the ending

"I am going to kill the emo vampire", Ben says

"Anyway I am now pregnant with his babies. I don't love Edward anymore but I am keeping the babies", Bella says

"I will support you Bella. You have always been wise beyond your years. I don't know how you turned out like that and you too Angela this is my secret Bella, Angela your twins real twins. Renee gave Angela up before I could protest. I didn't have the heart to take a child away from the Webers who have been trying for years to have a baby", Charlie says

"You're my father? Really?" Angela asks shocked

"Yes. I am sorry your just finding out this now", Charlie says

"I have family", Angela says going over to Charlie and hugging him tightly

Charlie kisses her head.

"Welcome to the Family Granddaughter", Helen says hugging Angela

"Thank you…Grandma", Angela says getting used to the word

"You look like Bella we should have known. Welcome to the Swan family", Geoffrey says hugging Angela

"Thank you…Grandpa", Angela says letting go

Bella smiles and hugs Angela tightly.

"Welcome to the family my dear twin sister", Bella says, "You're taking this well"

"I knew I didn't look like the Webers. I wondered where I got my looks from. Now I can see it. Just my hair is straight and yours is slightly curly", Angela replies going back into Ben's arms

"My twins back together. I thought I would never see it. You are also taking this well Bella", Charlie says

"I grow up early. Renee was really never a mother to me. I took care of everything. She couldn't keep a job for more than 4 months. The was until she met Phil. He has plenty of money so she didn't have to work", Bella explains

"I knew she was no good", Helen mutters

"At least I got Bella out of it. I am sorry I didn't fight harder for you", Charlie says to Bella

"Don't worry Dad. I don't blame you", Bella says

"How far along are you?" Charlie asks

"Just over 3 months I am pregnant with quintuplets", Bella replies

"I will support you", Charlie says

"Thank you Daddy. Now it is time for everyone else to tell their stories", Bella says

"Your mother and I will go first", Geoffrey says to his son and granddaughters

"We were both born in 1917. We turned in 1987 at the age of 70. The vampire didn't mean to turn us. When we woke we didn't want to hunt humans. So the vampire said there was an animal diet. We haven't slipt. We have stuck with animals. The vampire her changed us was named Luka. We are still in contact with him from time to time. He still hunts humans but he only drinks from the rapists, murders and others like that. Charlie we never meant to leave you. We watched over you but we had to leave once we Renee left with Bella we left to watch her. We know what you went through Bella. We are so proud of our granddaughter", Helen says

Bella hugs them both glad they had watched over her.

"I forgive you. You looked after my daughter. I have missed you both", Charlie says

"We have missed holding you", Helen says

Charlie gets up and hugs his mother and father. He had them back and he was never going to leave them again.

"One more thing we need to add is that Charity is your twin", Geoffrey says looking at Charity who had turned her gold eyes to Charlie

"We gave her up because we were too old to deal with two children", Helen says, "It was the hardest thing to do"

"When were you changed?" Charlie asks Charity

"In 2000. At the age of 36. Damion changed me because I was his mate. I lived in Idaho. I am a working Doctor. We found Mum and Dad in 2002", Charity replies

"Nice to meet you sister. I am glad I will get to know you" Charlie says hugging her

"I am too", Charity says returning the hug

"Damion you explain your story next", Geoffrey says

"I was born in 1731 and changed in 1739. I was born to a wealthy family so I took some of their money. I am an ambulance worker. I basically just been travelling till I met a human Charity. We worked together for a year before she was involved in a car crash. I changed her immediately. Knowing she was my mate. We have been together ever since", Damion says kissing her

"I am Everett I was born in 1790 and changed 20 years later. So was my girlfriend Faith here. We stuck together knowing it was meant to be. We met Helen and Geoffrey in 1994 and decided to stay with them", Everett says hugging Faith

"Sarah and I were changed in 1868. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. We were 19 when we were changed. We met Helen and Geoffrey in 1992 and stayed with them", Flynn says

"They have been great grandparents. That's what they posed as when they weren't busy", Sarah adds

"I am Kirsteen I was changed in 1903 at the age of 39. I was dying of pestilence. A kind vampire changed me. After my newborn year was up I went out on my own. I meet Helen and Geoffrey in 1993. I work as a nurse", Kirsteen says on Charlie's lap

"I was hiking in the forest 2 and a half months ago. A red-haired came at me she was trying to stick to the vegetarian diet. She didn't mean to change me. She stayed with me and told me what I was and took me to Mr and Mrs Swan. She is not here now she went farther to hunt just to be safe. I am still in love with you Angela. That's why I came back", Ben says

"Who is the vampire that changed you?" Bella asks

"I am", a red-haired says walking into the room nervously

"Victoria", Bella says

"Bella I am sorry about everything that happened in the past James tricked me. I hope we can be friends", Victoria says

"You will have to gain my trust. I forgive you", Bella replies

"I will earn your trust. Thank you for forgiving me", Victoria says sitting in a spare chair

"Do any of you have powers?" Bella asks

"I am a Mental Shield, I can tell what peoples powers are and I can stop a power if I want", Geoffrey says

"I am a Physical Shield and I am a Telekinesis", Helen replies

"I am a Mental Shield", Charity says

"I can teleport", Damion says

"I can evade a dangerous situation. I can extend that to the family", Victoria says

"I am a Technopath", Ben says

"I can control fire", Faith says

"I can control water", Everett says

"I can take away our scent", Flynn says

"I haven't got a power", Sarah says

"I haven't got one either", Kirsteen says

"Have I got a power?" Charlie asks

"Yes. I would call it Justice you can make someone tell the truth. And can tell if they are lying. You also have a partial mental and physical shield", Geoffrey says

"Dad you will be able to be a police officer again", Bella says smiling

"I think I will. I liked my job", Charlie says

"Let's turn on the TV", Damion says switching on the TV to the news

"Tragedy in Forks. 4 dead. We now cross to Madeline for the story", the reporter says

"Today was a sad day in Forks with them identifying the bodies of Isabella Swan, Charlie Swan, Angela Weber and a criminal Thomas Jones. The house of Chief Swan and Isabella Swan was destroyed by fire. It appears to be deliberate. Angela Weber was in the house at the time. In minutes it was engulfed in flames with no hope of survival for them. The person responsible was Thomas Jones who was found dead from a bear attack in the woods surrounding the Swan home. A funeral will be held in three days for Chief Charlie Swan, Isabella Swan and Angela Weber. Charlie and Isabella will be buried next to Chief Swan's parents. This reported has heard that Miss Swan's mother is too busy to attend her only daughter's funeral. The friends of the Swan's the Black's are paying for the funeral and are asking for donations for the Police Department and the Local Library. Back to you"

Everyone was silent.

"They know we are dead", Angela says, "They have the twin boys. They loved them more then me anyway. Now I know why. They will be alright"

Ben hugs her tightly.

"It was the way it was meant to be. We can move on with our new life", Bella says

"I guess. I will miss them", Angela says

"I will too. But we belong in this world they don't", Bella replies

"You will have us from now on dear. Everything will be fine", Helen says, "You two girls go to bed it has been a tiring day"

"Goodnight Grandma, Grandpa, Dad and everyone", Bella says kissing their cheeks

"See you in the morning Bells, Angie", Charlie says kissing both foreheads

"See you in the morning dad", Bella and Angela say leaving the room

* * *

_2 months later…_

* * *

Bella was now 5 months pregnant and really big. Today was the day she would find out the genders of the babies. She moves carefully down the stairs but stops when she hears her sister throwing up.

"Ange are you alright?" Bella asks going into Angela and Ben's room

"I have been throwing up for the last three days", Angela replies wiping her mouth

A light clicked in Bella's head.

"When did you last have your period?" Bella asks

"Now that you mention it over two months ago", Angela replies

"I think you're pregnant. Come with me. Aunt Charity will be able to tell you", Bella says leading Angela out of the bathroom and down stairs

"Everything alright?" Helen asks

"I think Angela is pregnant. We are hoping Aunt Charity will be able to confirm it", Bella says

"Come on let's get you two looked at while the boys are hunting", Helen says

"Can I come with you?" Victoria asks

Bella and Victoria had become close friends. Basically best friends. Bella was surprised how much Victoria had been through and why she thought James was different. Once you get to know the real Victoria she was a great friend. Victoria told them to call her Toria. But Bella and Angela haven't yet.

"Sure", Bella says as they go to Charity's office

"Come in", Charity calls

"Aunt Charity I think Angela might be pregnant can you see if it is true?" Bella asks

"Sure. We will do an ultrasound it is quick. I don't have pregnancy tests here. Angela lie down on the table. We will have a look", Charity says getting the ultrasound machine as Angela lies on the bed

Charity puts the gel on Angela's stomach and has a look checking everything.

"Congratulations your pregnant with twins", Charity says, "Your just over 2 months along"

"Our children will grow up together Ange", Bella says excitedly

"How do I tell Ben? And Dad?" Angela asks

"Be honest with them. You will be fine they both love you", Victoria says

"Ok. I guess I am going to be a mother", Angela says with a small smile

Bella hugs her awkwardly.

"Now your turn Bella. You are excited to know the genders of your babies?" Charity asks helping Bella onto the bed

"Yes I am", Bella says

"Ok let's have a look and see if they cooperate", Charity says putting the gel on her stomach.

Victoria holds her hand. Bella was nervous.

"Baby A is a boy, Baby B is a girl, Baby C is a girl, Baby D is a boy and Baby E is a boy. They are all healthy. So there is nothing to worry about", Charity says to her niece

"Congratulations Bella", Helen says hugging her when she was helped off the bed

"Can I be an Aunt?" Victoria asks timidly

"You can. Everyone can. We are a family", Bella says

"We better start planning the nursery. Do you want one for the boys and one for the girls?" Victoria asks

"I think that will work. What rooms are we using?" Bella asks

"You can use the two rooms across from you", Helen says to her granddaughter

"The boys can paint them while we order stuff from offline", Victoria says

"Can I help?" Angela asks

"Sure. Grandma you want to help?" Bella asks

"Of course I will. Let's get that laptop of yours and have a look at baby rooms. The boys can copy it", Helen says as they all walk into the living room

Victoria grabs the computer and she looks up babies rooms. Sarah and Faith helped.

"How about this for the boy's room. We can order all the furniture and the boys can make it look like that", Victoria says

"It's perfect. We need three cribs though", Bella replies liking the picture of the room

"I will order that. Now for a girl's room", Victoria says typing away

"That one", Bella says picking out a pink room with a cherry blossom tree

"I will make some changes to the rooms. You won't see them until they are done. You have picked out what you want and I am going to add to it", Victoria says

"That's fine. At least you gave me a choice. Maybe we can put a unicorn in the girls room", Bella suggests

"And fairies", Angela suggests to her sister

"Fairies too", Bella agrees

"Good idea. Now we need clothes do you want to pick some?" Victoria says after buying the things she needed and writing down some ideas

"Yes please. I would never get a chose if my ex-best friend was here. But your girls are my new best friends", Bella says to Victoria, Angela, Faith and Sarah

"Really?" Victoria asks shocked

"Really", Bella says hugging Victoria

"So what clothes are we going to buy?" Bella asks

"You will need 0000 clothes sizes for your babies. And buy some other sizes because babies grow quick", Charity suggests

Bella picks out lots of baby clothes for girls and boys. She picked out good quality ones. Her new account had been opened 2 months ago she now paid $178 dollars for all the clothes.

"I am organizing the baby shower", Faith says

"I don't need one", Bella says

"Yes you do. We will do a separate one for Angela later in her pregnancy", Victoria says drawing in her note pad

"We are back!" Ben yells coming into the room with the rest

"How did your ultrasound go Bells?" Charlie asks

"I am having three boys and two girls", Bella replies

"Boys are trouble", Geoffrey jokes

"Funny Dad", Charlie grumbles taking a seat with Kirsteen in his lap

"Ben I have something to tell you", Angela says

"What is it Angie? Is it something to do with your throwing up?" Ben asks

"It does Bella figured it out and Charity confirmed it. I am pregnant", Angela says

"I am going to be a Daddy?" Ben asks a smile on his face

"To twins", Angela says

Ben takes her into his arms and kisses her passionately.

"Wait here", Ben says dashing up to his and Angela's room

Ben was back in a minute with a velvet box. He drops to one knee.

"Angela Susan Swan I have loved you from the start. You were what I was thinking about when I turned into a vampire. I knew I couldn't leave you. I will love these babies and you forever. Will you do me the honour off becoming my wife?" Ben asks opening the box

Angela has tears in her eyes.

"Yes I will marry you", Angela says

Ben puts the ring on her finger and spins her around before kissing her.

"Let's see the ring", Bella says to her sister

Angela shows of the simple diamond ring. It was perfect for Angela.

"When will the wedding be?" Helen asks after expecting the ring

"I think soon. My eyes our gold now. We can go to the local church and marry", Ben says

"I like that. But I need a dress", Angela says

"We can go shopping now. There is a bridal store in town that also sells bridesmaids dresses. The boys can go to the tux shop while us girls go to the bridal shop", Faith says

"Can we get married today? Will the Pastor let us?" Angela asks

"I will take care of it", Charity promises

"Who will be your bridesmaids?" Kirsteen asks

"Bella will be my maid of honour, Victoria, Faith and Sarah with be bridesmaids", Angela replies

"Flynn, Everett, Damion will be my groomsmen. Everett will be my best man", Ben says

"Dad will you give me away?" Angela asks Charlie

"I will be honoured. I never thought I would do it. You are Bella are my babies. I expected to walk Bella down the aisle but not you because of your adopted parents. Lucky my eyes are gold now. I really want to do this", Charlie replies

"Are you ok with that Bella?" Angela asks

"You're my sister. Of course it is ok", Bella replies smiling

"Let's go. Everyone is to meet at the Church at 4", Charity says getting off the phone

"Let's go then", Victoria says helping Bella up

The girls (Victoria, Faith, Sarah and Bella) go in the Mercedes. Faith drives them into town she parks close to the bridal store.

"We have 3 hours so let's get going", Victoria says

They go into the bridal salon there were tons of dresses.

"How can I help you? I am Leah", Leah says

"I am looking for a wedding dress and my bridesmaids dresses", Angela replies

"What style do you what?" Leah asks

"White. Maybe with some gold. My fiancées eyes are gold", Angela says

"I think I know the dress", Leah says going out back and returning with a white dress and gold all over it.

"It is beautiful", Angela whisperers

"Let's put you in it", Leah says smiling

Angela puts it on it fits perfectly. She walked out in the dressing room in it. The girls gasp.

"It is you Angela. But it is missing something", Bella says

"What about a gold and white sash. Do you have one?" Victoria asks Leah

"Yes I do let me grab it", Leah says

She comes back with the sash and wraps it around Angela's waist.

"Perfect", Sarah says

"Do you love it?" Faith asks

"Yes I do. This is the one", Angela says

"Have you got shoes?" Sarah asks Leah

"Yes how about these?" Leah says showing a pair of gold high heels

"Perfect", Sarah says as Leah puts them on Angela

"I like that veil with the silver sparkle. Let's put it on you", Faith says

"I will do your hair", Victoria says getting up to do it

Bella spots a gold flower piece and necklace in the cabinet. The necklace was 5 flowers all together on a gold chain.

"Can you please take that gold flower and necklace out and put it in Angela's hair and the necklace on her neck", Bella asks

"Of course", Leah says unlocking the cabinet and talking out the gold flower and necklace.

Leah places the gold flower in Angela's hair once Victoria had done her hair. With the veil, necklace and flower it completed the look.

"You look amazing", Bella says

"I will get it then. Let's do your bridesmaid dresses", Angela says

"Who first and what colour?" Leah asks

"Gold please. Victoria, Faith and Sarah first", Angela says carefully sitting next to Bella

They quickly find three gold sparkly dresses.

"They are the ones", Angela says smiling

"We have a size big enough for Bella. It is a pregnancy one", Leah says showing them the dress

"I will try it on", Bella says, "Toria can you help me?"

"Sure", Victoria says happy that Bella was using a nickname

Leah and Victoria both get Bella into the dress it fit perfectly around her 5 month pregnant belly.

"I like it", Bella says looking in the mirror

"I think we are done", Faith says smiling

"With one hour to go before the wedding", Sarah adds

"How much for everything?" Victoria asks

"But the necklace and the gold flower I will pay for that", Bella says

"$5,870 dollars for the dress and the bridesmaids dresses. And the shoes", Leah says

"Here", Victoria says handing over her credit card

"You don't have to pay", Angela says

"I want to", Victoria says taking the credit card back

"The necklace and flower will be $500 dollars", Leah says to Bella

"Here you go", Bella says handing over her new credit card

Faith's phone goes off and she goes outside to answer it.

"Thank you for your help Leah on such short notice", Angela says

"My pleasure. Have a happy marriage", Leah replies smiling at Angela as they walk out

"We need to go to the church the boys are done. Helen has something for us and so does Kirsteen", Faith says

Victoria, Faith and Sarah help Angela and Bella into the car and drive to the small church.

"Nervous sis?" Bella asks

"A little", Angela says as they pull up at the church

Charlie, Kirsteen, Helen, and Geoffrey were waiting for them. Kirsteen held a sparkle bouquet of flowers.

"These are a gift from me", Kirsteen says, "It is a gold diamante brooch bouquet. It will match your dress"

"Thank you", Angela says to her future step-mother

"These are Laura West, my mother's earrings. They are gold with a 10ct diamond. They are over 200 years old", Helen says putting the earrings on her

"Thank you", Angela says touched, "Grandpa I want you to walk me down the aisle with Dad"

"Of course. It will be an honour", Geoffrey says

"Let's get this started. Kirsteen and I will go in. By the way we hired a local photographer so you will always have wedding pictures", Helen says going inside with Kirsteen

Victoria walks down the aisle first followed by Faith and Sarah. Then Bella walks down the aisle surprisingly not tripping. They had a chair out for her which she quickly sat in. The boys wore suits with gold ties. The music changes and Angela walks down the aisle with Charlie on one side and Geoffrey on the other.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asks

"We do. I am her Father", Charlie says

"I am her Grandfather", Geoffrey says

They step back to their seats. They take their vows 'for as long as we both shall live'.

"The rings please", the priest says

Everett takes out the two gold rings. They exchanged rings while looking into each others eyes.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride", the priest says to Ben

They kiss and their family claps loudly.

"Everyone Mr and Mrs Cheney", the priest says

Victoria helps Bella up and they follow the couple out of the church. Ben and Angela let Flynn drive them home the others take the other two cars. They get back to the house and Helen had a cake made it was on the table it was 4 tears with a beautiful gold design on it. They take a picture will the couple cut the cake.

"Angela, Bella you are our Granddaughters we now give you both the Swan Family Crest", Geoffrey says handing Angela and Bella a black velvet box each

Angela and Bella opens them and gasp they were pretty. And set on a gold charm bracelet. The Crest was Gold and Blue with a White Swan wings spread over the top of the name 'Swan'.

"Thank you", they both say putting them on

"You're welcome. Now let you two eat some cake", Helen says

* * *

_2 months later…_

* * *

Bella was 7 and a half months pregnant. And Angela was 4 months pregnant. Bella woke up late it was 1pm so she decided to head down stairs when she gets down.

"Surprise!" the family says

"What's this?" Bella asks

"A baby shower. Come take a seat", Faith says

"Did you all get gifts?" Bella asks

"Yes", Helen says

"Ok let's do this", Bella says

"Here's one of mine", Victoria says holding up a present

Bella opens it while Victoria holds it. It was a bouncer. A pink one.

"I have a blue bouncer too", Victoria says

"Thank you Toria", Bella says

"You're welcome", Victoria says

"Here is ours", Faith says showing her 5 seater baby stroller

"Thank you Faith. Thank you Everett", Bella says

Two seats were pink with butterflies and three were blue with stars.

"Here are baby diaries one for each. You can write down anything they do when they do it. And 6 frames", Sarah says, "They are from Flynn and I"

Two frames were pink and three blue and one purple.

"Thank you", Bella says

"Here are two mats that have things hanging from it for the babies to play with", Angela says

"Thank you Angela, Thank you Ben", Bella says

"Here is nursing wear for you and bottles", Charity says

"Thank you Aunt Charity, Thank you Uncle Damion", Bella says

"This is car seats for them from Charlie and I", Kirsteen says showing her the 5 black baby car seats that had to be expensive

"Thank you. But I don't have a car", Bella says

"That's our present. Come look", Geoffrey says helping her up

He shows her to the garage to see a black BMW there with a bow on it.

"Thank you Grandma and Grandpa", Bella says kissing her Grandparents

"This is our Great Grandchildren we are going to spoil them", Helen replies

"Now time for you to see the two nursery's", Victoria says taking Bella's hand and leading her slowly up the stairs

Victoria leads them to the top floor a door across from Bella's.

"This is the boy's room", Victoria says opening the door

Bella gasps it was beautiful. It was light blue with silver stars on the walls and a black baby dragon spreading its wings. There were three light wood cribs with blue covers, a mobile above each that had the planets hanging from it. There was a big light wood chest off draws. A rocking chair and a changing table. There also was lots of stuff toys in the room.

"This is beautiful", Bella says looking around

"The boys painted it. I draw the stars and dragon on the wall", Victoria says

"We bought the cribs", Charity says

"We bought the changing table with plenty of nappies in the draw beside it", Charlie says

"We bought the planet mobiles and monitors", Ben says

"We bought the rocking chair", Faith says

"We bought the chest of draws", Sarah says

"We all bought the toys and look in the chest of draws", Victoria says

There was lots of clothes including the ones she bought.

"Thank you", Bella says hugging everyone

"Now the girl's nursery", Victoria says taking her to the next room

The room was dark pink with a cherry tree is blossom. A white unicorn under the tree. Fairies and butterflies fly above the tree and unicorn.

"It's perfect. Beautiful", Bella says

"We kitted out the bathroom with a baby bath tub and towels", Helen says

"Thanks all of you. I don't know what I will do without you all", Bella says

"You're welcome sweetheart now you are ready for the babies to come", Helen says

* * *

_One Month Later…_

* * *

Bella was now having a C-section at 8 and a half months. Bella was lying there as Charity cut her open. She removes one baby at a time and hands the baby to a family member. Each newborn cried once he/she was out.

"That was the last one. Let's sew you up and clean you then you can meet your babies", Charity says

Two hours later Bella was back in her room in her bed. Charity was checking the health and weight of the babies. Everyone was in waiting for them. Bella really wanted to see her babies. Soon Charity comes with 3 cradles.

"This is Baby A. A boy", Charity says lifting the newborn into Bella's arms

He had brown hair and brown eyes looking like his mother. Bella kisses his forehead. His fingers stretch out.

"How much does he weigh?" Bella asks

"7lbs", Charity replies

"What is his name?" Angela asks

"Charlie Geoffrey Swan II", Bella says

"Really Bells?" Charlie asks shocked

"Yes. He looks like you and grandfather so it suits him", Bella says

"I will hold my new grandson", Charlie says taking the baby

"This is Baby B. It is a girl", Charity says handing over the baby girl

She had brown hair and brown eyes too.

"She weighed 6lbs 10 ounces", Charity says

"Allannah Isabella Swan", Bella says kissing the babies forehead

"I will hold Alla", Helen says taking the baby, "Come to your Great Grandma"

"This is Baby C. A girl", Charity says handing over the other girl, "She weighed 6lbs 9 ounces"

"Emma-Toria Helen Swan", Bella says kissing the baby

Emma-Toria had bronze hair and brown eyes.

"Nice name", Angela says

"Toria is after Victoria", Bella says

"Really?" Victoria asks

"Yes", Bella says smiling

"Can I hold her?" Victoria asks

"Here", Bella says handing over the Emma-Toria

"This is baby D. A boy", Charity says, "He weight 7lbs 6 ounces"

"Peter Everett Swan", Bella says

Peter had brown hair and green eyes.

"Good name", Angela says

"Would you like to hold him? You will be having your own soon", Bella offers

"Yes please", Angela says gently taking Peter

"This is baby E. And is a boy", Charity says, "He weighed 7lbs 5 ounces"

"Jordan Flynn Swan", Bella says

Jordan had bronze hair and green eyes.

"They are perfect", Helen says

"My babies", Bella says eyes glowing with pride and love

* * *

_3 months later…_

* * *

Bella rocked little Emma-Toria to sleep. When she hears Angela yell. Bella puts her daughter in her crib checks on the others then goes to find Angela.

"Are you in labour?" Bella asks her twin

"I think so. It started as a back ache but now", Angela gasps

Bella pulls out her mobile and calls Ben.

"Ben you need to get home. Ange is in labour get the others too", Bella says

"I will be right there", Ben says in a rush shutting the phone

"They will be here soon", Bella says to Angela rubbing her back

The contractions were 1 minutes apart when Ben and the others rush in.

"Into my office", Charity says helping Angela into the room and on to the bed, "I need to check how dilated you are"

"Ok", Angela says taking deep breaths

"Your 9 centimetres. One more and you can push", Charity says, "I better get ready"

Bella takes Angela's hand and Ben the other one. One hour later Angela was holding a baby boy in her arms and Ben had a baby girl in his arms.

"What are the names?" Charlie asks looking at his grandchildren

"Kimberly Izabella Cheney and Davis Lennard Cheney", Ben says proudly

"Lovely names", Helen cooed over her new Great Grandchildren

"Date of birth September 2nd 2006", Charity says

* * *

Days turned into 2 years passed with plenty of babies in the house. Soon it was September 19th 2008.

"Happy 21th Birthday Bella! Angela!" Victoria says handing her a present

"Thanks for the clothes. I actually like these", Bella says looking at the outfit

"Mine are great two. Thank you", Angela says

"We have a present when we get to our new house for the both of you", Helen says

"Thank you Grandma, Grandpa I can't wait", Bella says smiling

"Thank you Grandma, Grandpa I can't wait", Angela says at the same time

"I have a present for you both when we get to the new house. I had help for Kirsteen", Charlie says smiling

"Mama here our present", Charlie II says holding up a badly wrapped present

"Let's see what it is", Bella says smiling to her toddlers

Bella opens it to find a shirt that had been painted by her Quintuplets. Bella loved Art everyone in the family knew that.

"I love it. Now here is your presents", Bella says kissing all of them

The Quintuplets giggle.

"Here is my present for you Angela", Ben says handing over a present

Angela opened it to find a laptop and a set of keys.

"What are the keys for a room at the new house that is ours and the other key to my technology room", Ben says

"Thank you", Angela says kissing him

The others gave presents. And coupons for babysitting days.

"Now we leave in the morning. So we must finish packing", Helen says

"Where are we going?" Bella asks

"Minnesota, Hoyt Lakes", Geoffrey says

"It is on a big forest. Nobody will know us", Kirsteen adds

"Sounds good to me", Angela says her gold eyes looking at her step-mother

Angela had been changed into a vampire last year. She said she didn't want to get any older then Ben. Angela had natural control. She also had a Physical Shield and could connect minds together. They all held a bond together which they could open and close. Once it was in place. Charlie and Kirsteen had married and Kirsteen was officially their mother.

Now they were moving they didn't know the surprise waiting there for Bella….

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
